The Faithful Dark Angel
by xoxLewrahxox
Summary: I will stay faithful." The words of Bellatrix. "My son is more important." The words of Lucius Malfoy. The Dark Lord's downfall affected these followers in different ways. In this fic expect devotion, doubts and determination. Please R
1. Memories

**A/N: Hello, This was an idea that suddenly came over me and demanded to be written lol x **

* * *

**Memories**

Her eyes glistened with the tears that she cried for him and her heart seemed to be breaking ever so slowly. She wanted to be with him. She wanted to find him. She was faithful to him. He was like her own flesh and he had been taken away from her, yet she was sure he would come and rescue her from this place.

The place was prison and with each second, it began to grow colder. The coldness seeped into her skin entwining every inch of her body and having no heat caused her to shiver and the tears still kept on coming.

It pained her to think of how weak her Lord could be now, and she knew that her master would be ashamed of her tears, but they kept flowing and were never ending.

The woman's body had its own ways of dealing with this distressing experience, her cheeks burning. The palm of her hands hurt as her nails dug into the flesh causing marks. Her complex brain thinking of the memories they shared. Them meeting, dining , working , killing and torturing together...

Torturing was the reason why she was in Azkaban. Remembering it clearly she saw how both Longbottoms screamed in agony as she and her husband demanded information from them. They both wanted to know where their powerful master was, and were sure they knew something. Yet with a pang of the heart and ache rushing through her body. She remembered how much their refusal of saying where her master was angered her. She kept throwing the cruciatius curse at them madly; Determined to find out where he was. After all she needed him to live, without him her life was not worth living. She could not stand Dumbledore embracing the Mudbloods into society and it infuriated her that while she sat in this miserable, dark cell, Dumbledore would be sending letters informing Mudbloods that they could go to Hogwarts.

She lay on the icy floor, memories swept over Bellatrix Lestrange and that is where the determination to stay faithful began. All she did was for her Lord alone, not Narcissa or her husband but him.

Bellatrix rolled up her left sleeve and the mark was slowly fading. Fresh tears swept down her face.

"I will stay faithful...." She whispered into the darkness.

In her heart though, Bellatrix knew she would be rewarded beyond her wildest dream. With this thought Bellatrix forgot about the coldness and fell into dreams of her beloved master.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Reviews would be appreciated, as it helps me improve my work x **


	2. My Angel

**A/N: This chapter was written a lot quicker than expected. **

**Well ok, I was in English with xxDibDabxx watching this film, which was actually quite boring may I add. So xxDibDabxx started doodling and I started writing this chapter. It was originally meant to be a one-shot, but I decided to do more with it. Was that the right decision? I don't know.... Anyway, read and enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

The Faithful Dark Angel

**Chapter 2: My Angel **

The wind blows, yet the Dark Lord cannot feel it. The sun shines brightly, yet the Dark Lord still can't feel its rays. It rains and it soaks any other normal person to the bone, but the Dark Lord cannot feel it.

Lord Voldemort is no man like he once was, but not a spirit either. He just sort of exists. He is alone in the deserted woods with nobody for company, except the snakes which worship him because of his gift to speak their language.

The Dark Lord did know everything that happened over recent weeks he thinks of the faithful followers, which used to obey his every command whether it be from getting him something he desired to killing for his cause. His most faithful was Bellatrix Lestrange. The Faithful Dark Angel as she was known by his Death Eaters and she was the only one who attempted to find him.

Bellatrix was a strong and passionate woman, who dedicated her life to the cause. From what he had heard as soon as she found out about his downfall. She set out to find him immediately. She did what she did best and tortured the Longbottoms for information. She made them plead for their lives and The Longbottoms continued told her with, every time they were released from the curse they told her through the tears which they tried so hard to keep back that they knew nothing about his whereabouts.

He imagined her cackling at their screams of distressed pain, but he knew that she would be slightly worried about getting what she so desperately needed. Unfortunately though Bellatrix did not find out where he was as the Longbottoms knew nothing like they said and she got arrested and put in Azkaban.

He admired her for her courage, her desperation and her loyalty, but he knew that she was in Azkaban now. The Faithful Dark Angel was surrounded by dementors and they would be feasting on her happy memories, most of which she suspected included him. His thoughts turned to her he visualised her in a cell crying like a young child, she would not usually do that, but everything what had happened will torment her repeatedly.

There would be desperation in her face and determination in her eyes, probably looking at the dark mark wishing that it burn it would burn, yet even if it did he was sure that she would realise she couldn't come to him as no Auror would release her. She had been given life imprisonment.

That's when he decided he would go and get the Dark Angel! He would get her personally and allow her the privilege which she craved badly.

"I will come and get you my faithful Dark Angel." He whispered aloud.

However there was others he needed to succeed in getting Bellatrix , but they were the ones who decided to claim "He threatened my family" or "He put me under the cruciatius curse." They would be punished, without mercy! They deserved to suffer like he was doing at this very moment.

These so called loyal ones would regret they ever deserted him.

His best hope was that somebody would stumble across him in the woods.

Yet however long that took his faithful Dark Angel would never be forgotten.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews would be appreciated as they will help me improve my work. The next chapter will include Lucius and then that is all for this fic, but I could change my mind of course.**


	3. No Regrets

**A/N: Can I just say a massive big thank you to all the reviews I have recieved for this fic. It has been really appreciated. I also hope you enjoy this chapter and reviews would be appreciated.**

* * *

**The Faithful Dark Angel**

** No Regrets**

His wife lay next him, her blonde hair cascading over the pillow which she slept on. She was asleep for the first time in weeks. The baby and the trial had kept her awake, yet he was jealous of the fact that she was sleeping ever so peacefully like an angel.

He was a Death Eater unlike her. The killing he could deal with. Lucius could not describe how he loved the sound of mudbloods screaming in agony, as their bones felt as if they was being ripped apart.

The thing he couldn't live with though was the fall of his master, which led to him being put on trial and nearly sent to the wizard prison Azkaban.

Lucius lied about how The Dark Lord put him under the Imperius curse and made him kill all those people in his path. He also claimed that he respected Muggles as they were interesting. Lucius explained how he was fascinated by them. He told the jury how amazed he was with their lack of magic, but extraordinary devices. This was all a lie of course. He hated the Muggles and mudbloods. They were not fit to clean his shoes. They were filthy and scruffy- looking and they thought that they were superior to wizards and witches. As if them filthy creatures could ever rule the world. They had no magical ability in them, therefore they could not be in control.

Lucius glanced over at his wife once more and she was still sleeping peacefully, he stroked her blonde hair and lay down on his pillow and with all his heart wanted to get to sleep. It had been hard for him those past few weeks. The fall of his master Lord Voldemort had come as a shock, but there was no way on this earth that he would attempt to try and find him. He was not going to go to Azkaban if caught like the Faithful Dark Angel. Bellatrix admired her master dearly, but now she was rotting in a cell in Azkaban and Lucius was determined to not find himself staring at four grey walls, with dementors circling him every hour of the day.

Some people may call him a coward or just say he is incredibly foolish and Lucius admitted he was actually quite foolish. The Dark Lord would torture him into insanity and make his life a living hell if he returned, but Lucius doubted he would come back into his life and regain control of the wizarding world He was dead wasn't he? Though you never are quite sure with a person which has power that you wouldn't even dream of.

It was silent for a second longer. Then the sound of somebody sobbing echoed throughout Malfoy Manor and it seemed as if it was never going to end.

The sound of Draco crying filled Lucius's ears like pain stabbing through his chest. He hated his boy sobbing. It reminded him of the unpleasant memories that he had with the Dark Lord, especially when he was fresh out of Hogwarts. He remembered how he failed almost every task that was assigned to him. He also recalled the horrific torture, which still sent shivers down his spine . He remembered how he would go home and to his disgust each night, the tears would fall and the sobs would be echoed throughout the house. The tears use to linger on his face until the morning.

His son did not stop crying. Lucius did what any other father would and rose from his bed. He walked into his child's room. Draco's eyes lit up when he saw his father; he stopped crying immediately. Lucius picked up the child and rocked him in his arms, whispering words of comfort to him.

This child meant the world to Lucius. He always wanted a son to carry on the family name. He thought of how Bellatrix asked him whether he wanted to find the Dark Lord. He declined of course. He would of missed out on spending time with his son and just think if he would have been sent to Azkaban. Narcissa would have to live in shame of her husband being sent to prison.

Young Draco began to become drowsy in his father's arms. The Dark Lord may not even be alive now or if he is Lucius certainly did not want to find him. People may call him a coward, but he has a son to think of now. The Dark Lord will not tear away his chance of being a father. If the Dark Lord did return then he would be tortured and he knew it. The Faithful Dark Angel would be rewarded as she always was. Lucius sighed and watched his son fall into sweet dreams. No, this was a moment which could not be forgotten and he did not regret not finding the Dark Lord as he wouldn't have a moment as precious as this.

His son and his wife was all that mattered now, not the Dark Lord!

* * *

**A/N: Okay, reviews would be nice as long as they are constructive. I understand that some of you may not like how I have portrayed Lucius, but if you do great . If you don't well that is how I think he felt at that point. **

**Once again a massive thank you to all that has reviewed this fic and please keep them coming lol. Also, Do you want me to do more with this??? And if you do suggestions would be nice???**


	4. The Anger of The Lord

**_A/N: Hiya all. Sorry for the long wait, but I was originally planning to write this fic on Friday night, but I created a forum instead and was busy with that all night. _**

**_If your interested: The forum is about Bellatrix and we discuss everything from fics to her character. Also feel free to create topics. _**

**_Here is the link: _****_.net/forum/Bellatrix_Lestrange_The_Dark_Lords_Most_Faithful/56802/_****_ If this link doesn't work then there is one on my profile :) _**

**_Anybody can join in as long as you love dear Bellatrix x_**

* * *

**_A/N: The actual chapter is based around Voldemort's returns and Lucius's feelings. There is a little bit of dialogue in this chapter and I also don't do the graveyard scene in full detail. Though if you want me to I will, but you will probably have to wait about a week or so._**

**_Enjoy and reviews would help me improve my work!_ **

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4: The Faithful Dark Angel**

**The Anger of The Lord.**

**13 years later...**

It burns and Lucius flinches. The robes are clean and the mask lies on the bed, with a desire to be worn once more. He dresses in the robes and the mask then sinks into the familiar sensation of disapparating.

Coldness hits Lucius's face, like a sudden plunge into icy water. He is in a graveyard and the boy with the lightening shaped scar is tied to one of the gravestones. His face bloody from the third task and the look of fright is apparent on his face. Lucius takes in his surrounding and his lord is standing before him; he is staring at Lucius and his colleagues, wanting to search their thoughts to see whether they are still faithful as they once were.

Avery falls down onto his knees crawling to his feet and kissing the hem of his robes. Nobody can mistake the look of satisfaction in the Dark Lord's face. He glances at the followers once more as if ordering them to give him that reassurance that they still respect him and his cause.

Kneeling down one by one and crawling to their master made Harry Potter's eyes widen in shock. The terror that began circling his body was indescribable and he wished that he was back at Hogwarts with Hermione and Ron. Lucius sent him a deathly glare. Harry Potter would have been dead if the phrase "If looks could kill" were true.

The Dark Lord displays his power once more by talking aloud to the Death Eaters reminding them of their place and how they have disappointed him greatly. He walks round the group demanding answers of every Death Eater, then he rips off their mask and they fall to their knees begging for forgiveness. Yet, it is a waste of breath as The Dark Lord does not forget and does not forgive easily.

After what seems like an eternity of sorrow he comes to Lucius.

"Lucius, You said that you were never going to abandon me. You promised me when I burnt the Dark Mark upon your left arm." He spat. Grabbing Lucius's left arm so suddenly made him gasp in shock.

The pain which surged through Lucius's arm made his eyes fill with tears. He was determined not to let them flow. He would not let them flow! To be weak in front of the Dark Lord was almost suicidal.

"Forgive me Master." Lucius whispered. His eyes darting around in fear. These words were pointless he knew it, but he said them anyway, trying to portray the sorrow and regret that he felt. Hoping for forgiveness.

"I heard about the world cup Lucius and it pleases me greatly, They were fun I daresay, especially after a few of our number had a little firewhiskey before they agreed to join in... But might not your energies been directed into finding and aiding your master." The Dark Lord said in a displeased tone, which caused shivers to flow down Lucius's spine.

"Forgive me." Lucius begged, falling to his knees looking for that ounce of pity in the Dark Lords eyes. He was foolish of course. That pity would never be shown.

The Dark Lord walked back into the centre of the circle ignoring Lucius completely.

"You may have noticed that we have a few Death Eaters missing here tonight. Some are too cowardly to return, others are dead in my service and there are a few followers in Azkaban.

Yes, I smell guilt at my last few words, thinking of The Faithful Dark Angel did are we not? She was faithful, more then any of you who stand before me now. She alone tried to find me, unfortunately she was sent to Azkaban by a foolish mistake but we will talk more about that later." The Dark Lord whispered, yet it carried to each of his followers ears making the terror flow around their bodies.

The events that followed were a disaster the Potter boy managed to escape from the Dark Lord's grasp yet again.

This did not help as it infuriated the Dark Lord. The Faithful Dark Angel was being mentioned a lot now. The praises that the Dark Lord was giving Bellatrix Lestrange were enough to make her burst into tears of happiness, though she did not hear of course as she was in her cold cell in Azkaban.

_

* * *

_

Later that night, Lucius finally went back to his home. Narcissa was waiting for him with a worried look on her face. It is was obvious that she had been waiting for his return.

"Is he back?" Narcissa whispered, though she already knew the answer that followed.

"Yes." Lucius replied.

They both fell into each others arms. Narcissa shaking in fright. She remembered how it was last time. She was dreading every time he walked out of the door. There was always the chance that he never could return.

"Does he show forgiveness towards you? You was his most faithful along with my sister." Narcissa asked.

"He does not forgive nor forget." Lucius said.

The dread that filled their veins made them feel sick. Lucius regretted his decision completely about not finding the Dark Lord. Though he had to remember that it was because of his son.

He thought back to all those years ago when he was thinking of the Dark Lord holding the one he loved, his sweet Draco. It seemed a good idea at the time not finding the Dark Lord, but now it seemed with losing his masters favour that it would have been the worse mistake he had ever made.

What would have happened if he would of gone with Bellatrix? And when she is rescued from Azkaban by the Dark Lord. Will Lucius be nothing compared to her?

That answer was obvious of course.

He wandered up to his bedroom deep in thought and walked past the cabinet on the landing, which until about two years ago contained a diary which the Dark Lord gave him...

"Oh shit!" Lucius muttered and the fear circled his body once more. The Dark Lord had told him to look after it and it was now in a place that he knew not.

His master wouldn't ask for it back would he?

_

* * *

_

**_A/N: Hope you enjoyed that and reviews would be really appreciated and feel free to say any improvements as long as they are constructive :D_**

**_There will be a next chapter using one of Jacalyn Hyde's ideas about Bellatrix being rescued from Azkaban._**

**_Sarah x_**


	5. Devotion To The Lord

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hiya, I am so sorry that I haven't updated anything since last week, but I had an audition at a Theatre company so I was focusing on that more than writing. Though I have a whole week off now yey! So more writing.

Okay, I am not perfect so there may be some mistakes in this chapter and the other chapters for that matter, but I do try my best :)

* * *

**The Faithful Dark Angel **

**Devotion To The Lord**

_Bellatrix_

Coldness was all she felt. The bitter winds strike through the bars of her cell window; entwining her in the icy air.

Lay on the concrete, she tried to sleep. The floor served as her mattress, which provided no comfort. The thin sheet which she had wrapped around her was too weak to defend itself from the icy air, which began to increase in fierceness.

Dementors glided into her dismal cell feasting on her happy memories. With each memory they ripped away The Faithful Dark Angel grew weaker. She was losing in the battle to savour the precious thoughts which she held so near to her heart. The exhaustion of the Dementors wrenching away them memories was still too much for her body to cope with.

Her eyes became unfocused and the weariness came over her descending her into the darkness.

The dreams of her Lord kept her sleeping; The Dementors tried to tear them away. Yet Bellatrix's devotion to the Dark Lord was so strong that they could not.

In the end, the dementors concluded that they could not take away the memories and glided out of the cell. Leaving it in a freezing tempreture which would make the woman shiver.

**

* * *

**

_Voldemort_

Where was she? Where was the angel? The angel which promised to serve him no matter what happened and she kept that vow.

He paced outside the prison walls trying to figure out where she would be in that dreadful place. He recalled something about her being in "The High Security Section" he pondered thinking of ways to find and take her away.

Coldness was all that he felt in the next few moments from the passing winds. His heart beat harshly, not through the love he felt for her, but the admiration of spending all that time in the freezing wind.

So what was the plan? Cause chaos? Yes that would certainly suffice he thought.

The Dark Lord produced his wand from the robes he wore and uttered a spell under his breath.

Rock flew everywhere and the explosion competed with the thunder which was now brewing.

It seemed to be raining stone all around him. The wind howled as if it was in great pain and the sinister storm clouds seemed to give him a stern look.

The smile of triumph filled the Dark Lord's face as he saw in the ruins the sign which read "High Security."

At last, after what seemed like an eternity the Faithful Dark Angel was getting the freedom, which she craved for years. She would be pleased he knew that for certain, but he was sure Lucius Malfoy wouldn't be. Their hatred for each other was known by all.

Climbing the wreckage, a sense of determination overwhelmed him.

He was determined that he was going to rescue her tonight and there would be no delays that got into his path. If the others summoned him they could wait. Bellatrix needed to be back in her master's service once more.

"Bellatrix! My faithful one!" The Dark Lord called as he climbed through the wreckage.

**

* * *

**

Her heart pounded with excitement. She heard the explosion. Was her lord and master finally coming to get her? The one who she needed desperately.

"Bellatrix!" Her master shouted.

Yet despite that comforting voice of the one she adored, the tears formed. Was this like any other night? Was it just a dream? Would she wake up with the tear tracks on her face?

Pinching herself she realised that this was no dream.

"MASTER! MY LORD" She screamed.

"Bellatrix!" The Dark Lord shouted, relieved that he could hear her voice.

**

* * *

**

The next few minutes were agony for her. She desired so much to be his presence again, to feel them silk robes in her hands. As the cell door was flung open and rebounded off the stone wall. He wandered into the room, his head held high. Bellatrix immediately was at his feet, kissing the hem of his robes. Murmuring how loyal she was, how she would do him proud.

He just glanced down at her kneeling figure ever so often, a rare smile on his face

"Bellatrix." The Dark Lord whispered.

"My Lord?" She replied breathlessly.

"We need to go. The ministry may become aware of the break in." He told her. She nodded her head and followed behind him.

"Walk next to me Bellatrix. You are not in public." He said in a whisper.

She did so, and they started to climb out of the wreckage.

Rain had now started to fall, making the stone feel like ice. Bellatrix was in danger of slipping and breaking her neck at any moment. The Dark Lord noticed how unsteady she was out of the corner of his eye. He took her arm and helped her down.

They reached the bottom of the ruins in several minutes and made quick work of disapparating.

**

* * *

**

The Faithful Dark Angel slept on the sofa in The Dark Lord's private quarters. He told her to relax and make herself comfortable, whilst he went to fetch some wine for them both. When he returned however her heavy lidded eyes were shut and she seemed to be curled up.

She looked beautiful, Though granted Azkaban had taken away some of her beauty, but she looked so peaceful.

The feeling of success and ambition rushed through the Dark Lord, now that he had his Faithful Dark Angel back he could achieve all his desires.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews would be appreciated. I really want to be able to improve my work and I want to know what you all think. **

**One more chapter left to go now! Thanks for keeping the fandom up! :D**


	6. Death Clock

**A/N: YEY! FANFICTION IS WORKING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Ahem* sorry for that moment of madness. **

**Right so about this chapter, as always I hope you enjoy it. I have to confess though that I did write an extra pargraph at the end which I have not included as I don't think you would of liked it and I would probably get flamed for it. Also it would of ruined the entire story. Reviews are appreciated as long as they are constructive x **

**This is also set in the forest during the last battle and is canon! Yes I have changed bits slightly to make it my own. **

**Disclaimer: I keep on forgetting about this anything you recognize doesn't belong to me obviously, as if I did have JK's money I would be on a hot beach somewhere! **

**

* * *

**

**The Faithful Dark Angel**

**Death Clock **

Time passes and during that time many things happen. Some things are happy, others are filled with sorrow. Sorrow was the last thing that Bellatrix expected she would feel when she returned to the Dark Lord's service.

The sorrow from the ministry incident stayed in her mind for a long time. His anger at her brought her to tears. She was not one to show weakness in front of anyone, but the agonizing repetition of him demanding to know what happened there. The excruciating distress her body felt when he did not like what he was hearing remained in her nightmares for months. Did he forgive her for that? She would never know and was too afraid to ask. Though the answer would be probably be a no. Her master did not forgive easily.

Over that time the only slight bit of happiness that occurred was her nephew Draco becoming a Death Eater, yet Narcissa didn't seem to agree she thought he was too young and that the Dark Lord wanted to seek revenge. That feeling of being content did not last long as in the next few months Draco failed the task and was tortured till he was a millimetre away from being led into the arms of death.

The only things that she felt when she was in her lord's presence recently was the pain, distress and sorrow.

Though there was a memory that would stay in her mind and it happened a few days after her lord rescued her from Azkaban. The Dark Lord saying how much she meant to him. She could recite what he said and she remembered it now:

_Bellatrix you are my angel. My Faithful Dark Angel, words could not describe how loyal you are and your admiration for me is something that I have never experienced. Your enthusiasm sometimes overwhelms me and it is such an honour to have you as my servant. I do not love you though as that is a weakness. You are more like my favourite and you will always be known as My Faithful Dark Angel._

These were the words that kept her going when her master performed evil on her that was beyond anything that she could have imagined. She would keep this with her forever and she would fight to keep that shower of praise that she received, even if she had to go down to hell for desiring to keep it in her mind.

**OoOoo**

Thoughts did funny things to Bellatrix's mind. She could lose all awareness of her surroundings.

The air of the summer breeze played across her face and the trees swayed around her. Moonlight shone down onto the clearing in the forest illuminating her master. *His opaque skin like a sheet being forced to stretch over his brittle bones seemed to glow throughout the scene.

All was quiet nobody made a sound not even the giants which were lurking in the background. Bellatrix looked to her left and saw Narcissa crying silently into Lucius's shoulder. Why did Narcissa always have to come up with the worst conclusion? There was no evidence that her son was dead, yet she always had to assume the worst.

Greyback was sat leaning against a tree. He kept on chewing his nails and glancing at his master.

"Has he arrived?" Lord Voldemort whispered.

"He hasn't my lord." Travers replied as he stepped into the clearing.

"I thought that he would come. I was expecting him to be here by now." Her Lord said.

"Master there is still time." Bellatrix said softly, reaching out for her master's robes and kissing her lips to it.

"Indeed there is." The Dark Lord replied, not looking at Bellatrix, but around the clearing.

**OoOoo**

Time passed once more and a great deal happened. Death seemed to loom over the Death Eaters like an oppressive omen. Potter was dead with a swift killing curse and now lay in the arms of the gamekeeper Hagrid.

"Harry, Harry, oh Harry." Hagrid sobbed.

"Just move!" The Dark Lord commanded.

Hagrid did so and his large teardrops fell onto the dead boy in his arms, but was he really dead?

**OoOoo**

The clock chimed 4:00am and a battle was raging in the Great Hall. The Order and the other Hogwarts students who remained to fight refused to accept that their hero was dead! That he was killed by the greatest dark wizard that ever lived.

Bellatrix was duelling three of them pathetic students which Potter had in his gang. Lovegood, The Weasley girl and mudblood Granger.

The sense of determination in the four was unbelievable, yet the cruel, ruthless smile on Bellatrix's face stayed throughout the duel.

Like his servant the Dark Lord was fighting three at once. He had a look of hatred upon his face as they wove and ducked around everyone spell that he cast in their direction.

Two words, two short words that brought death sprinting to its target and knocking them to the ground dead, but at that particular time. The target dodged sideways so it missed.

"YOU BITCH! THAT'S MY DAUGHTER!" Molly Weasley screamed, tearing her wand from her pocket and sending a stunning spell at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix's cackle of laughter reverberated about the hall, causing the Dark Lord to glance at her briefly. He smirked to himself as the thought "Weasley has no chance against my angel." passed through his mind.

"Come on Weasley you can do better than that surely." Bellatrix taunted, as her master sent a stunning spell at one of his opponents Slughorn, which missed the professor by inches.

"STUPEFY!" Molly shouted.

The red light from the spell hit Bellatrix in the chest above her heart. Her eyes widened in shock as she realised what was happening. Her gaze focused on her lord as he threw all of his opponents into the stone wall.

The Dark Lord made eye contact with her and the look of concern was etched upon his face.

"My-" was all she could manage, before she fell to the ground like a ragdoll. Her life snatched away from her in the space of a few seconds.

"BELLATRIX!" The fear in his voice could be easily heard. His most talented follower and his Faithful Dark Angel was lying dead.

"NARCISSA! NARCISSA! YOUR SISTER'S DEAD BY THE HANDS OF A WEASLEY! HELP ME KILL THE TRAITOR!" The Dark Lord shouted hoarsely, praying that the sister would come. Maybe check her body and see whether she was still alive, but he knew that she would not be.

The seconds that passed seemed to feel like days, years, centuries. Yet the sister did not come.

The Dark Lord pointed his wand at the murderer of his Faithful Dark Angel and the triumphant smile that there was once were vanished in an instant and immediately turned to the look of terror.

"Goodbye Molly Weasley." He spat, yet as he was about to utter the curse that would make Weasley fall to the ground, dead.

"PROTEGO!" A voice shouted and appearing from under his invisibility cloak which he threw aside. Potter stood there. The smile of success on his face.

**OoOoo**

The death of the Dark Lord was growing even closer now, the ticking of the clock said so. Potter and The Dark Lord talked, whilst their wands were still pointed at each other, ready to attack when the other struck unexpectedly.

Hundreds of people were gathered along the walls. Some faces were full of despair and horror. Others were watching intently and praying that The Dark Lord would be conquered at last by The Chosen One.

_"Neither can live til the other survives"_ It was time to decide that last line of the prophecy to see who did live.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Green and red collided together in mid-air causing the spell to backfire on The Dark Lord.

His eyes were opened wide. He realised what had happened, he was going to be defeated by The Boy Who Lived. The one whom he attempted to kill all them years ago, but miraculously survived through his Mother's protection of love. That word he despised so much. Love was weak, yet the love conquered the evil in the end.

**OoOoo**

When you die some people say your life flashes before your eyes. All that happened. The Dark Lord briefly saw his unhappy childhood. Mrs Cole forcing him to eat his porridge, yet the young Tom Riddle at that time didn't know the powers that he possessed. He recalled how angry he felt all the time at them two interfering like children Amy Benson and there was this other boy, whose name he had long forgotten. He remembered how he led them into a cave. It was the cave that would once belong to one of his many horcruxes. The times at Hogwarts past before him. His shining intelligence stunning all the teacher except Albus Dumbledore. He witnessed the meeting with his Faithful Dark Angel; he remembered being impressed with her skills and her loyal words.

Then there was the night he set out to kill Potter which ended in disaster. He saw everything from there. All the battles, all the orders he commanded to his followers. Then with a pang he saw how he tortured his Faithful Dark Angel for the disaster that happened at the Ministry. Fear was apparent in her eyes and the painful sobs that filled the room were unbearable to witness. Yet he did not feel sorry for her she deserved it after all.

Then he saw the last few moments that had happened, casting that fateful curse that is now taking away his life.

The darkness followed and all sense of thought was lost. Yet before the small part of soul left his body to go wherever it pleased, but would not be seen or heard. He saw his Faithful Dark Angel one more time.

"This is death master." She called to him.

A hooded, black figure stood behind her with open arms.

"Come my dark ones. Death is yet another great adventure that you will go into freely, but will remember none of your living life where I seen you committed the worse kinds of evil." Death said, his voice was cold, yet there was a sense of reassurance in his tones.

The dark witch and wizard followed him, together in death which the dark witch always desired.

* * *

A/N: _The line *His opaque skin like a sheet being forced to stretch over his brittle bones seemed to glow throughout the scene was xxDibDabxx's idea which I adapted :)_

I am not good at grammar. I admit that and is why I am not a Beta Reader. Reviews would be nice xx

**Special thanks to the following people:**

**Jacalyn Hyde:** Your reviews in this fic and all my other fics have really kept me motivated. You are truly an amazing person and always help in whatever way you can. Thanks for all the support! Don't you ever stop writing fanfiction!

**xDoubleIndemnity:** Seriously hun, if it wasn't for this fic I wouldn't even know what a cool person you are and a great writer, unless I stumbled across something that you had written. I love your enthusiasm for this fic and your randomness x Don't you ever go off Fanfiction lol!

**xxDibDabxx:** My mate, my fangirl, what can I say? Like everyone else you are a totally amazing person and thankyou for putting up with all the times I wrote this fic in English lol x Thanks for all the help you have given me from: Should I word it like this? to helping me with descriptions.

Also a massive big thank you to all reviewers it is really appreciated. It would be nice if you kept them coming! -Sarah x


End file.
